Love and Lust
by TeaForOne
Summary: A Sweeney Todd story of love, lust, hate and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright I'm just trying out some sweenett sutff so let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic so I'm a little hesistant. Eek! Here it goes!

* * *

She sat on a stool at her shop, waiting but knowing he wouldn't show.

Of course she could easily go up and see him. But for her sake and sanity she wanted him to want to see her. Something in the back of her mind said that he would come; that he did care enough to visit. That he really wanted to whisk her away to the bedroom, picking her up with ease just as she wanted. That he would throw her on the bed and passionately kiss her on her full rose petal lips. That he would keep her still with a strong grip as she pretended to resist. That he would rip her clothes of and soon get to his own revealing his toned and sculpture-like body that any woman would kill for. That he would enter her all too ready warm, wet entrance with his hard shaft. That he'd groan her name as they exchanged body heat just as she'd moan his. But her instinct knew him better. She so clearly cared about him despite that cruel fact. She loved to be near him. She'd do anything to be close to him.

And that was the difference.

The feeling she got when she was with him was like no other. Her heart raced, palms perspired, and mind wandered dangerously close to the line between true love and absolute lust. She couldn't help herself and he knew she couldn't. But he'd never let her know.

She figured it was just his nature to be oblivious (or possibly ignore) her sweet hints, flirty pats on her cherry lips, and sultry winks. And that it was in his nature to wear that same stoic expression day in and day out. He had on emotion and one emotion only as far as she was concerned. Bitterness.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! So I decided to continue with it and here's chapter 2! still a little short but the story's making progress lol

* * *

Bitterness. The very word was a nuisance to Mrs. Lovett because she knew it described her Sweeney so perfectly. If only she could call him _her_ Sweeney, then life would be pure bliss. He was so perfect in every way she didn't even mind he killed people every day, and it's not like she didn't take any part in it either. She loved his tangled locks of hair, those mysterious eyes that never gave anything away and his perfectly toned muscles all over that could not be ignored.

She had to have him. There could be no other way she'd be able to live a happy life.

*******************

She was using a wet rag to clean her countertop. They had just closed and it had been a busy day. Toby was scurrying around sweeping and minding the tables. She meant to be working; she didn't want that poor boy doing all the work. That was hardly fair! But she couldn't stop thinking about Sweeney as most times would find her.

"Mrs. Lovett mum, are you alright?"

"Wot? Oh yes, I'm fine love. Run along now, I think you're done for the day!"

He quickly left as she resumed that dazed look again.

She couldn't help but think of the way she wished Sweeney would look at her. How he would stare at her with those dark eyes of his the way she normally stared at him. Her mind would cloud as he looked into her eyes with a fierce passion, so strong she couldn't believe such a thing existed. He would be so in love with everything about her; from her perfectly messy hair to her seductive eyes that led to thoughts about her luscious lips and ample bosom, all the way down to her flat stomach and womanly folds just below her hips and right above her toned legs. There was no way he couldn't take her right then and then. She always pictured him pounding down the stairs like he was angry but actually he was just in a hurry to get to Mrs. Lovett.

She had been standing at her counter, face in hands, for quite some time when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Startle, she immediately straightened herself just as Mr. Todd stalked through the door. She was taken aback because he never came down to visit her.

"Mr.T? Is, is there somethin' I can help ya with?"

He was standing at the doorway with a blank expression and staring like he could see her soul.

* * *

Ok, reviews still appreciated! Thanks again to those who did review, it made me do a little happy dance lol :)

Replies to unsigned readers (i've seen a lot of others do this and i think its a really nice gesture)-

**lovett(hbc) fan**-glad you liked it! hope you like the rest :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, this chap came faster than i thought! yay! its taking some shape now and my chapters are getting longer lol thanks again for those who reviewed. its good to know that i have a definite 3 fans lol whoop!

* * *

They both stood motionless staring at one another. He was at the door and she was at the counter. One thinking what and how this could possibly be happening, and the other thinking nothing but deep desirous thoughts that couldn't be shut out with any amount of energy. The silence was intense and Mrs. Lovett couldn't decide if she wanted to ruin it with words. This couldn't go on forever, she had to say something.

"Mr. T? You feelin' alright?"

He looked confused; like he wanted to answer but at the same time wanted to keep quiet. Just as she was about to speak again the bell on her shop door rang. _Ting!_

Both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's stares unlocked and snapped to the door. Mrs. Lovett was about to tell the customer they were closed and sorry for the inconvenience, but she soon realized that the person standing at her door was no customer at all.

The door slammed and in walked Mrs. Mooney. Mrs. Lovett was more confused than ever as to why she would be here, of all places.

"Mrs. Mooney?"

The kitten baker glared at Mrs. Lovett with such hate and annoyance all Mrs. Lovett could do was glare back, while Sweeney stood with his normal, uninterested expression and watched the scene unfold.

"! I suggest ya leave before things get outta 'and. Ya ain't got no reason ta be here?"

"Oh! I 'ave plenty o' reason to be here! You're ruinin' me business what with ya grand re-opening an' such! Wot the hell are ya tryin' to do ta me? Wot 'ave I ever done to ya?!"

"W-w-wot? ME?! Ruinin' your shop? 'ow's it my fault that ya can't bring in customers the way ya used ta?"

Mrs. Lovett was livid. Her cheeks were flushed, hands on her hips and eyes darker than the dead of night. Mrs. Mooney stomped over to her and pointed a finger in her face. "Ya best be quittin' ya business 'fore I do somethin' not so nice!"

"Git outta 'ere Mooney! I can't belive ya accusin' me o' stealin' ya customers!"

"I mean it!"

With that Mrs. Mooney turned to leave but not before glancing over at Sweeney with a non-to-subtle sultry wink after her brown eyes raked up and down his body that still hadn't moved since she entered. Mrs. Lovett was stunned, her jaw literally dropped and she gave Mrs. Mooney the ugliest look she could think of, one that only women notice, as she exited the shop.

After the initial shock of that look from Mrs. Mooney wore off, Mrs. Lovett looked over at Sweeney who seemed to be a statue. He was still just standing there, but now looking at the door as if it held some secret. She figured, or more hoped, he was just staring out in the distance like he normally did rather than be thinking about Mrs. Mooney. She really, really wished he wasn't thinking about her. I mean she was the one who was supposed to be with Sweeney not Mrs. Mooney. Sweeney didn't even notice her own sexual hints much less the other baker's, right? As she thought this over he soon lost his focus and turned to Mrs. Lovett again.

"Sorry ya 'ad ta see that love. I don't know wot got inta me."

At these words, Sweeney slightly nodded, most wouldn't have even noticed the nod but Mrs. Lovett was well practiced in watching him and knew what his moves meant. He turned and left as if nothing happened and that he didn't go down there on his own in the first place.

Mrs. Lovett knew she'd be wasting her time trying to call him back. This night had definitely been out of the ordinary, she needed some gin. With a sigh, she took her hands off her him and walked to her living room to find Toby sleeping on the floor next to the bottle of gin. That idea didn't seem half bad.

* * *

thanks for reading! more to come, though im not sure when the next one will be. i start school tomorrow so things could start to slow down here but maybe not lol. i'll do my best!

oh and just want to let you know, i love you guys!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, new chapter! Whoop! lol i hope you guys like this one, i know its a bit all over the place but i promise, it's getting somewhere. and guess what? this one is longer than the last one too! lol

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had begun opening the shop.

She had almost forgotten the night before until she looked up at her shop door. She looked at it as if it were someone she hated, though it was only a door. That fucking Mrs. Mooney! What a little twit she was thinking she could steal Sweeney from her. Well she would have none of that.

Mrs. Lovett wanted to take breakfast to Sweeney, as she normally did, but she wondered if he would be ---different. Something in his stare last night would definitely suggest that but then again he always stared like that. Maybe he just happened to be looking at the door at the exact moment Mrs. Mooney left right after she winked at him. He probably didn't even notice anything except that she stormed in and started yelling at his neighbor.

After convincing herself that Sweeney didn't care for Mrs. Mooney, she grabbed a tray with a cup of tea and toast for him to enjoy.

She made her way up the stairs only to find him brooding away in his chair. Nothing strange.

"'ere ya are love. Thought I'd bring ya up somethin' ta eat."

He merely acknowledged her presence as she set the tray down on a nearby table. She stood there in her normal assumed position with hands on hips as he stared straight ahead into nothing.

"Mr. T. can I ask ya 'bout somethin'?"

He continued to stare, a sign according to her that meant to continue.

"It's 'bout yestaday. I-I wanted ta know what ya think o' Mrs. Mooney? Quite the bugger in't she?"

He turned to Mrs. Lovett and almost inaudibly said "What?"

"Mrs. Mooney? Yestaday? Didn't ya see her?"

"Yes."

"Well wot do ya think o' her?"

He knew where this was going. He knew that wink meant more to Mrs. Lovett than it did to him. Then again Mrs. Mooney reminded him a lot of Mrs. Lovett. The dark hair, only Mrs. Mooney's was much tamer. And the brown eyes, except Mrs. Lovett's were amazingly dark and mysterious. Why could he never figure out that woman? And the bosom on Mrs. Mooney was fantastic, though no one could compete with Mrs. Lovett's figure. Mrs. Lovett had a petite and lean stature while Mrs. Mooney was a bit round and her skin wasn't nearly as creamy and smooth looking as Mrs. Lovett. She had quite the body. Everything about it was in perfect proportion and she didn't even realize how delicious she looked just standing there. The thoughts she put in his mind were ridiculous. He couldn't help but start to fantasize though he hated how much he seemed to want her. He was still looking at her and her lips were in a pout. Her hair a tangled mess as it always was. He could see the hour glass shape with her hands placed on her hips. Oh how he wanted to…

Something came up, quite literally. Thank God he was sitting. He had to make this woman leave! Damn those thoughts and Mrs. Lovett! She stood staring at him waiting for a reply.

"Mr. T? I asked ya somethin'. You gonna answer me?"

His reply was simple and stern, "leave me."

"Wot?"

"Leave. Now."

Knowing she couldn't push her luck, she turned to leave but couldn't help but think it had something to do with her question. Well he was always bothered by her questions but he at least gave a yes or no, this time he gave nothing. She didn't know what to think. She closed his door behind her and she hadn't taken her eyes off him since he told her to leave. Her mind was far from easy. New thoughts flooded her mind. Thoughts of what she figured Sweeney was thinking about Mrs. Mooney.

The days went by too slow. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Mrs. Mooney and Sweeney. It had been almost three days since she'd last talked to him, much less seen him. He stayed up in his shop and she stayed down in hers. She didn't even want to open shop today but what else was she going to do? She opted to open. It had been the most hectic day she'd had in a while and it was finally closing time. She let Toby go early for fear he'd ask her why she was acting so strange. She couldn't keep telling him the same lies. She had enough to deal with as it was. He left without comment but she knew he noticed she was rather off today.

This Mrs. Mooney thing was driving her crazy! She could only think of one option. She was going to confront him. He would answer and she would get to the bottom of this.

She slowly made her way up the stairs. It seemed with each step a new excuse came up telling her it'd be better to turn around and go back to her monotonous life without Sweeney there to complicate it. Her boot met the top step and she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled as she opened the door.

"Mr. T?"

Her eyes scanned the room. But it was empty.

* * *

eek! a little nervous about that one. please review. thanks! you guys rock!

Replies to unsigned readers:

Rose-hey sorry i forgot to add this to the last update. forgive me! lol thanks for the review, i'm glad you like the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright this chap took a little longer than I anticipated but I had a lot of unexpected things come up this weekend/week. sorry guys! i came back as soon as i possibly could. but now-here's chapter 5!

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Sweeney?...Love?....Are ya 'ere?"

She was still at the doorway, hand on the doorknob. Her eyes raked the room again. Nothing.

Where could he be? He couldn't just be gone. It couldn't be that easy. He couldn't just leave her. They belonged together; they had a life them two. He brought in his business with amazing barbering skills like no other and she baked the ones he killed, making her business boom as well. They had a good thing going. How could he leave? Well who's to say he left? All of his belongings were still in the room, though it wasn't much to begin with. Maybe he just ran down to the grocers or something. But something in her told her he didn't. That man did not have a life. His life was consumed by the thought of killing the judge who made his life hell. She couldn't think straight. There were too many thoughts coming to her at once. She walked into the barber shop and sat on his infamous chair. She needed to take a moment and collect herself.

She slouched in the chair with one foot on the opposite knee and her eyes stared at his bed. It looked so lonely. The sheets were plain and it looked like it would fall apart at any moment. And though it was big enough for two, only he slept there each night. Oh how she longed to be there with him (of course she'd prefer her bed, but she'd take that opportunity any day).

She could only imagine how perfect he'd feel against her. How warm his body would be as it covered hers. She could only dream of the day he'd wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply and the world around them would disappear. Every touch would be the most sensual thing either one had ever experienced. Her sweet, tender lips would be pressed against his soft and eager ones.

But as sweet and soft as everything would be, there would also be the ravenous side of Sweeney that she definitely loved more. This side of Sweeney would grip her tighter, kiss her rougher and every move would be filled with more passion than the last. He would slide his hands down to her ample cleavage that overwhelmed her dress. He would move his hands down to her hips, pulling them closer to his own where a very hard Sweeney could barely contain himself. He would reach up her skirts, moving layer upon layer of fabric out of the way, to find her soaking entrance.

She was quickly brought back to reality with the sound of footsteps. Sweeney was back!

She sat in the chair and listened, she knew there was a reason she was up here but right now she couldn't remember anything. She continued to listen, relief washing through her. The footsteps on the stairs sounded lighter than usual but she brushed it off as nothing.

Then out of nowhere she heard a second pair of footsteps, but not on the same set of stairs. These heavier, slower steps were coming from the ones inside the barber shop; the ones that connected to the inside of her shop. She froze.

She now felt very vulnerable. There were two people coming up to Sweeney's shop and she didn't know who either set of footsteps belonged to. Did she lock her shop? She couldn't remember. And Sweeney's door wasn't locked, she just came in.

As she decided whether to hide, leave, or stay put, she heard the steps stop. She debated looking to see the mystery people. Slowly, she turned to the right. This person didn't have to go through a door to get to her; those stairs merely connected the two shops. Surprised and slightly relieved she saw that it was Sweeney. Of course, they had the same key; that would explain that. But if Sweeney was in his shop now with an all too terrified Mrs. Lovett, then who was outside?

She hesitantly looked to the left.

Standing at the doorway was Mrs. Mooney. She didn't look like she stopped by for a small chat or casual visit. She looked like she meant business.

Mrs. Lovett turned around in the chair to look back at Sweeney and his eyes grew a shade darker. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here and she knew she wasn't supposed to know about this little rendezvous.

Her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

ok loves! hope you liked it. sorry for the short length. this chap didn't come to me as easily as the last.

reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry i took so long to get this one done. But I think you'll love it! At least I hope so lol. Anyway here's chapter 6.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was stuck to the chair. She couldn't move though she desperately wanted to leave.

Mrs. Mooney cleared her throat, a signal for Mrs. Lovett to go. Mrs. Lovett gasped at the noise; she realized she had forgotten to breathe since she looked back at Sweeney.

She slowly got out of the chair. Her legs were very shaky so she held on to the chair a bit longer. She still couldn't believe this was happening. What could Mrs. Mooney possibly want with Sweeney? She answered her own question as she asked it.

Mrs. Mooney _wanted_ Sweeney.

She quietly gasped again. She really needed to start remembering to breathe.

She looked at the two; one on either side of her. She never would've imagined this scene in a million years and yet it was happening right before her eyes.

How could he do this to her?

She spent her whole life fawning over him and he just decides to be with someone else? She didn't understand and she definitely didn't know what was going on between the two. A million horrible ideas flooded through her mind at once. She thought of every worst case scenario that could explain these two in a matter of seconds. No! She just referred to them as 'these two.' This was not happening.

She wanted to leave. And she wanted to leave now. But a new dilemma arose, which way should she leave? She could walk past the rival baker and receive nothing but humiliation and a cold shoulder. Or she could walk past Sweeney and receive fear and a cold shoulder.

She had an idea.

She perked up and put on a smile. In a cheerful voice she moved from the chair towards the set of stairs near Sweeney.

"Well, I best be leavin'. Got plenty o' things ta do in me shop. Take care Mrs. Mooney."

She brushed past Sweeney just as she left the room with a confused Mrs. Mooney and a blank Sweeney. "Mr. T."

She gave him a nod as he continued his usual brooding look.

She clonked down the first few steps, making it apparent she was gone. But as she was halfway down the stairs, she stomped in place as if she made it down to her shop. She listened.

"Well now Mr. Todd. Thank ya for agreeing ta meet me here today."

Mrs. Lovett was pressed against the wall straining to hear the conversation just a few steps above her. There was no answer from Sweeney only footsteps. This was torturing her! Where was he moving to? Not Mrs. Mooney? No, he couldn't.

She continued to listen as they continued to converse. Though she couldn't hear much, only Mrs. Mooney's annoying voice and a few random movements.

She heard Mrs. Mooney give a small giggle and her voice was very giddy as she spoke. Mrs. Lovett realized her hand was in a fist, she hated Mrs. Mooney now more than ever.

"Oh, Mr. Todd! You took me by surprise."

He grunted an inaudible noise.

Mrs. Lovett's heart sank, what could they possibly be doing?

Mrs. Mooney gave out a gasp. "Well you sure know 'ow to treat a lady."

That was it. She couldn't take anymore. He was so good at breaking her heart and he didn't even know it. She made her way down to her bedroom without a sound as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of hurt or anger. Maybe both.

* * *

Ok, the next one will be out super soon! I promise. Reviews appreciated. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this one didn't take long at all. see i told you i'd have it up soon!

here's chapter 7! this is so weird, chap 7 already lol.

* * *

Sweeney was on a walk, he needed to clear his head. What the hell was he going to do? Well good thing Mrs. Mooney was going to meet him today. Maybe he could try to make sense of everything.

He made his way to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. He stood at the door. He peered in through the glass; Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be seen. Where was that women? No matter how many times he thought he had her figured out, she always surprised him.

Well he may as well enter through here, their shops connected anyway.

He walked through the abandoned looking shop. It was as though she stopped in the middle of cleaning and just left. He made his way to the stairs. Slowly he stomped up the steps.

As he walked through the doorway, he saw a very unexpected scene. Mrs. Mooney was at the outside door and Mrs. Lovett was sitting in the chair looking rather frightened.

Mrs. Lovett turned to look at him. He loved the terrified look in her eyes. She was fulfilling one of his fantasies. He always thought of her being in his chair and not being able to move because she was so scared of him. He loved it when she looked vulnerable and he could just take over her, making her do everything he wanted and it would be so easily done.

She turned to Mrs. Mooney and looked back at him. He glared at her; she was frozen to the seat.

Mrs. Mooney cleared her throat, making it obvious she wanted Mrs. Lovett to leave. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked sitting there with her large doe-eyed look. She gasped.

Mrs. Lovett shakily got out of the chair but didn't let go of it right away. Sweeney had a strange feeling. He wasn't sure what it was exactly. But he knew he didn't like Mrs. Lovett like this, well he loved the way she looked but he wasn't sure if he liked the way she was reacting to this. This was the strangest feeling he'd ever felt. It was a combination of emotions he had never felt before, at least not for fifteen years. He didn't know what to do. Then out of nowhere Mrs. Lovett was very cheery. She happily waved her hands in the air like she just realized how much she had to take care of.

"Well, I best be leavin'. Got plenty o' things ta do in me shop. Take care Mrs. Mooney."

Mrs. Mooney was taken aback as Mrs. Lovett made her way to where he was standing. She moved past him, her body touching his ever so slightly. She nodded to him with a "Mr. T."

And she was gone. He listened to her walk down the steps until her footsteps faded. He turned to look at Mrs. Mooney. "Well now Mr. Todd. Thank ya for agreeing ta meet me here today."

He walked over to her. He couldn't continue to see her. Not that they had been _seeing_ each other. It was one night and he didn't even want Mrs. Mooney. She just happened to be there at the right moment.

She was still trying to talk to him. Her voice was getting increasingly annoying as she continued to speak with that little school girl tone. He flicked open one of his razors.

"Oh, Mr. Todd! You took me by surprise."

He grunted almost inaudibly. She obviously didn't mind him threatening to kill her. Apparently Victorian women were very willing to experiment when it came to sex. This would baffle him 'til the day he died. He held the razor to her neck with an almost evil glare on his face.

Mrs. Mooney gave out a gasp. "Well you sure know 'ow to treat a lady."

She gave a sultry grin.

He paused he didn't know how else to say it except to scare it into her.

"Do not come back here. You mean nothing to me." He pushed the razor a bit closer to her neck indicating he was not doing it for play. She suddenly looked truly scared.

"B-b-but Mr. Todd! I though ya liked me. I sure like ya."

"I don't want you. I never have and I never will."

She was very terrified now and he knew she would listen to him. She slowly backed up to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. He still had the razor to her neck.

"W-well then, I best be leavin' 'for things get outta hand."

She opened the door and he stared at her with devilish eyes. She knew he was serious and she knew he would kill her if he had to. She had always thought of him as someone who was dark and possibly evil, and maybe that's what drew her in. No she only wanted him because Mrs. Lovett wanted him. She would do anything to anger Mrs. Lovett, anything to devastate her to the point of losing her business. She could not let this relationship with Sweeney end. But she had to end it for now.

"Alright, Mr. Todd. I'll be leavin' now, but I'll be around."

She gave one last scared and shaky smile and bounded down the steps.

He clicked his razor closed and sat in his chair with his hands to his head. He hated women and yet he loved Mrs. Lovett. She wasn't like most women. He had a feeling Mrs. Mooney wouldn't leave him alone the way Mrs. Lovett never left him alone. Only secretly he liked it when Mrs. Lovett doted on him and he still couldn't bring himself to tell her. He never could and never would. He didn't know why he tortured himself this way but he'd rather be dead than tell Mrs. Lovett his 'feelings'.

He stayed in his chair all night, trying to trick himself into falling asleep and failing. The bright London sun soon came up, promising an even worse day than the one before.

* * *

Alright, I hope this made sense with how it went along with the chap before. I was hoping i could work it out lol. Let me know what you think! Your reviews make me so happy :)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Ok guys, i finally have the next chap. I've recently decided to stick with short chapters. So far all of them have been a bit short and i think i like that they are. so just thought i'd throw that out there lol. thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chap. mucho appreciated :)

those reviews put a smile on my face, yay! ok enough rambling, here's the chapter.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up. She thought for a split second that she dreamt that horrible nightmare. But a quick look in the mirror brought her to reality. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying herself to sleep the night before. She couldn't believe it; it actually happened. Sweeney wanted Mrs. Mooney the way Mrs. Mooney wanted him and he just let her have him! How dare he! She stared at her reflection, wondering what the hell she was going to do. She felt so humiliated and hurt.

She still had to open shop today too; well at least it was Friday. Fridays always brought good money and lots of customers. She immediately had an epiphany. That was it!...Friday brought lots of customers…customers that would be easy to manipulate.

She thought for a moment and decided if Sweeney wanted some other woman, she wanted some other man. In her heart she knew she didn't really want another man in her life, Sweeney was the only one for her. But it wouldn't hurt anything to make him jealous and see what he was missing and how easily she could have any man she wanted.

She was filled with determination. She hurried to her closet and put on one of her nicer dresses, not so fancy that she was overdressed but nice enough to notice. She did up her hair in her normal messy and yet intricate pile of curls. She put a deep cranberry color on her lips (which perfectly complimented her hair), making her lips look frostbitten from the cold. It was the end of winter so there was a bite to the air but not cold enough for snow. She covered her eye lids with a dark color bringing out her smoldering eyes. She was much more satisfied with her appearance now than early. With one last look and fuss with her hair she left to sell some pies.

She was in the best mood. Revenge was definitely something to be happy about and she couldn't help but be happy. Her dress fit her to the tee. It was tight in all the right places and showed off every one of her curves. Her bosom was more plump looking than ever and the men in the shop noticed, just as planned.

"'ere's ya pie deary."

The man gave a quick glance at her chest then her eyes. "Thank you ma'am."

She gave him a quick wink.

Normally she'd find this offensive but not today, she wanted this kind of attention from men today. Men really were easy to manipulate and she loved that they were. It was the dinner rush and she usually gave Sweeney a meal along with the customers but today she held off. She knew he'd be down, otherwise he wouldn't eat.

Her and Toby continued working and, just as expected, Sweeney came down the stairs not even noticing, or caring about, the strange glances coming from the customers. He was such a strange and scary sight to look at. Mrs. Lovett smiled and continued taking a customer's order. She turned around to leave the table and the customer stared right at her bum and kept staring very obviously until she walked out of his line of vision. Sweeney felt a twinge of envy but ignored it.

He saw that she looked happy but still didn't understand why. Last time he saw her she was so frightened and embarrassed looking until she put on that façade. He was once again confused.

He went into her shop and stood by her counter. He thought she'd follow him; she usually never left him alone. But today she stayed at the outside tables and continued talking to customers. He could feel a dozen pairs of eyes on him and suddenly felt very awkward standing there alone. But his eyes were quickly diverted to the sight outside. He couldn't help but notice how she was dressed, like most of the men in the shop tonight. He noticed that too. He looked around and saw too many eyes focused on Mrs. Lovett. Who did these men think they were? Looking at her like that? She wasn't meant for them to look at just him!

The worst part was she didn't even seem to notice him. She pretended he was invisible and just continued to put herself out there for all the men in London to gawk at. She didn't look like a whore, definitely classy, but she was hard to miss with her perfectly shaped body. He loved when she wore dresses that accentuated her best features. Her breasts were so ample they threatened to burst out of her tightly laced up corset. He couldn't ever stop staring at them. They were so luscious and plump. Her pale skin looked so soft and warm and inviting. He couldn't help but think naughty thoughts about Mrs. Lovett. She would be so adventurous and wonderful in bed, he fucked up and he knew it. He should have never slept with Mrs. Mooney. That was a mistake.

He was still staring at her. God, she was beautiful. Mrs. Lovett was bustling around serving pies and taking money and looked fantastic while doing so. She was leaning over a little too far while serving a drink to a gentleman giving him quite a view. The man didn't mind at all but Sweeney did.

The customers today would definitely stay longer than usual, he was infuriated. Sweeney stalked up to his room above Mrs. Lovett's busy shop. Stomach empty and mind a mess. His thoughts were swimming with visions of Mrs. Lovett and the men that dared to put eyes on her.

He soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

alright, this one isn't one of my favorites but it needed to be done lol. reviews appreciated!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry guys! :( i've been such a mess for the past few days or weeks basically since i last updated lol sorry for keeping you waiting so long but here's chap 9!

* * *

He soon fell into a deep sleep.

Sweeney was walking outside. He never really liked to go on walks. He found that brooding at his window seemed to be more effective, but today he couldn't be in his shop, so close to _her_. He would go on a walk to clear his crowded head.

The London streets were empty. There wasn't another soul in sight. This was odd; the streets were always filled with venders and the local people. He looked towards the sky. It was cloudy and there was a certain chill to the air. Not exactly prime weather for the normal person he gathered.

He just walked past the park as he heard footsteps behind him. He ignored them and continued straight ahead in his brisk pace. Surely they wouldn't follow him.

His long strides took him far and led him to the street that the judge resided on. He walked past the house without the slightest glance. Once he was past it, he looked back and studied it. He felt so much anger and hate just by staring at the house that belonged to that evil man. His focus was broken as the footsteps behind him came to a halt. He looked to see who they belonged to. It was Mrs. Mooney. He couldn't escape that woman. Ever since she came into Mrs. Lovett's shop, she would not leave him alone.

"'ello Mr. Todd. 'ow are you this evenin?"

He stared at her and spoke without any emotion. "Fine."

He turned around to go back home. She followed close behind trying to make small talk with him.

"Well, 'how was your day? Mine was 'orrible 'til I knew I'd see you."

He merely acknowledged her presence and walked on.

She almost had to jog to keep up with him. It's not that he was walking fast he just moved so far with each step. She continued to ask everyday questions and received no response in the process. It was chilly and she was shivering and out of breath. She'd wanted to be out of breath with Sweeney Todd, but not this way! She'd pictured it a bit hotter and sweatier and a lot less clothing.

He was finally home. He figured if he just walked up to his house she'd leave. No one dared go near his barber shop unless it was for business. Yes, he was still the best barber in London but there were rumors, as there always had been. He didn't think she'd follow him knowing these frightening tales.

He pounded up the steps and he heard her follow. God! What would it take to make this woman leave!

He opened his door and walked in. She followed as if they were old friends and this was nothing arbitrary though it was exactly that.

He'd made it to his chair and quickly pivoted knowing she was right behind him. She was startled and jumped back a little at his sudden movements.

He glared at her; she knew she was treading in dangerous waters but she knew it had to be done. It was the only way Mrs. Lovett would fall.

She moved towards Sweeney with cautious, confident steps. Testing him. Making him wonder.

Sweeney's angry eyes soon turned mischievous as he continued to stare at the woman.

She suddenly felt she'd gone too far.

* * *

Ok, this isn't the most exciting chapter and after the next few i'm hoping it'll start to make sense. I know i'm a bit all over the place right now, jumping from character to character but don't worry lol i've got a plan :)

reviews appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

ok, sorry i took so long again guys. i've been so busy like you would not believe, but i'm on spring break now, so i'll be poppin' out these chapters like crazy lol. so i hope you all are still reading :) well i hope you enjoy this chap!

* * *

She suddenly felt she'd gone too far.

He was very menacing. But she couldn't tell if he was trying to be or if that's just how he looked.

He moved closer to her, roughly pulling her towards him. He had an arm around her waist and he couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Lovett would be more slender and easier to hold. He gave an angry grunt. Even now he couldn't stop thinking about her! He could do it, he would do it. He desperately wanted to forget about her even if it was just for one brief moment.

He pushed Mrs. Mooney against the wall which happened to be the one by the door. Mrs. Mooney gave a gleeful gasp while his shop bell clinked; only barely hanging on to the door. He hated when Mrs. Lovett's bell chimed. Of course it meant good business, but it also meant more time that she would spend with the customers rather than fighting for his attention. _Damnit! _Her again!

He needed to forget about her. He fondled Mrs. Mooney as she stood there and gladly let him. She was breathing quickly, he was so aggressive and enticing. He started to grab at her clothes ripping them off her body. They made their way to the floor. She slid down the wall trying to be seductive, though he could've cared less if she was or not. He just needed to get his mind off of Mrs. Lovett. But as he watched Mrs. Mooney, he knew Mrs. Lovett would've slid down that wall and looked ten times more attractive without even trying. Ugh! Again!

He pushed her on her back and he straddled her. He busied himself with his trousers and she squirmed under him. Her eyes were wide; she knew what she was getting.

He pulled himself out, revealing a long, hard cock. She gasped quietly and smiled.

He made it as quick and as un-intimate as possible. He didn't spend any time making her feel comfortable or beautiful. He ground into her hips roughly and quickly. She made a few gasps and was breathing heavily, but that's not what kept him going. He was thinking about Mrs. Lovett's seductive voice. He could only imagine how she'd sound if he were doing this to her instead of Mrs. Mooney. He would be able to make her cry and shake and shudder. She would love every second of it. This thought made him move faster and harder into Mrs. Mooney, no matter what he did he could not get his mind away from Mrs. Lovett.

He came shortly after and spilled into Mrs. Mooney. She gave out a shrill cry and he pulled out of her. He stood up and buttoned up his pants, leaving her shocked and helpless on the floor.

He gave a sharp look and grunted, "leave."

Mrs. Mooney felt so used but she couldn't help but love that she just got shagged by Mr. Todd. She grabbed her clothes and put them on as fast as possible, regaining her composure. She glanced at him. He was at his window staring into nothing.

"G'bye Mr. Todd. I'll be back whenever you want me around."

He didn't move or speak. She wasted a smile on him as she left and went down the stairs.

A knock at the door brought him out of his deep sleep. He opened his eyes sleepily, trying to forget the dream he just had that had actually been more of a memory than a dream. He vividly remembered that day with Mrs. Mooney and wished he could take it back so she'd leave him alone. Another knock.

Still in his chair, he turned to the door. It was Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

I hope it made sense with the other chap. it was a continuation of that one, i know i prolly should'vd done it all in one chap but i figured i'd stick to the theme of short chaps lol. anyways, reviews always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I got this one out as soon as I could. Enjoy!

* * *

When Sweeney didn't answer her knock, Mrs. Lovett walked in and shut the door behind her.

He looked at her. She was beautiful. Everything about her was absolutely stunning. It made his head spin out of control to know he could have her and at the same time he couldn't.

He wanted her, that's for sure. He lusted for her. He wanted her body so much. He wanted it against his own, feeling her hard nipples on his chiseled chest. Her smooth skin caressing his entire body; her small hands feeling everything. He wanted her breasts at his disposal, to use just as he pleased. He wanted her body moving under his as he made quick movements in and out of her. He wanted to make her cry out his name.

As much as his body wanted her, he couldn't have her. Then he'd have to _keep_ her. Once he started something with her it wouldn't end. He would start to have a life with her, have to be with her all the time, and he would end up needing her. That's what scared him; actually having to need someone in order to keep living. He couldn't have that. Sweeney Todd did not live like that and he certainly would not start today.

He was discovering this was what was going on with Mrs. Mooney. He had her once and now she would never leave. Of course, he was positive he could live without her.

"Mr. T?"

Mrs. Lovett's voice broke his train of thought.

"What?"

"I just wanted ta know if ya wanted somethin' ta eat, love?"

He was still mildly unaware of his surroundings. "Alright."

"Mmk, love. Wot do ya want?" She felt guilty about how she acted towards him the other day, flaunting herself and ignoring him. She wanted to make things right between them. Well as right as it got. She was still by the door and she hadn't moved a muscle since she walked in except for the apologetic look she had on her face.

He was puzzled. Why was she being so nice?

"Sweeny…love?" She took a small step forward.

It finally clicked what she was doing. He smirked. Oh yes. He knew she'd come running back to him. She couldn't leave him. Well if she wanted to play games so did he.

He got up from his chair startling Mrs. Lovett. He took deliberate steps towards her and she moved back against the wall. The same spot Mrs. Mooney was that once, terrible day. Now he would know how it would feel to hold Mrs. Lovett, what it'd be like to watch her slid down the wall, what it'd be like to make her scream.

He advanced to her; she realized there was nowhere else to move so she stayed stuck to the wall. A scared, curious look was now on her face. He loved this. She didn't even know what she was getting into by always bothering him. Oh, he would show her.

* * *

Ok, a bit of a filler chap, but there is so much more to come! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!!! sorry, i've been gone soooo long. it seems like forever. But i'm back! my apologies to keep you guys waiting so long, i hope this chapter makes up for some of it ;) i finished this semester of college so now i have all the time in the world to get this story going again. thanks to all those who still read/starting reading this while i was gone. you're amazing!

alright enough rambling, chapter 12!

* * *

He pushed her closer to the wall and wrapped the other arm around her waist. She was indeed thinner than a certain someone else; a certain someone whose name escaped him because his mind was filled with the idea of fixing the problem in his pants.

Mrs. Lovett soon became aware of this problem as he was pressed against her. She could feel him hard against her waist. She liked where this was going.

She put her arms around him and held him tight as he continued to hold her and was feel his way around her body. She let him touch anything he wanted. She stood there flustered and shocked as Sweeney continued to have his way with her. The same way he got to have his way with Mrs. Mooney. _Damn!_

This was so perfect for Mrs. Lovett but she couldn't shake the idea that Mrs. Mooney was in this exact position. Sweeney got everything he wanted because he knew he could, especially with Mrs. Lovett. No matter what, she let him have her anyway. _Fuck it!_, she thought. Lust got the better of her, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She continued to hold him tight with her arms, knowing this was the only way she'd feel happy despite other facts about Sweeney's 'relations' with Mrs. Mooney. She wanted to make him feel so perfect, that he felt he'd never need Mrs. Mooney again. Little did she know, he already only wanted Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly guided her to his chair. She let out a small squeal. He'd imagined her there so many times and he would have her there now. She was breathing heavily at his sudden aggression. Her ample chest was bursting over the top of her dress and Sweeney definitely took note of this. His hands immediately moved to them. He slipped in between her dress and felt the soft, smooth skin that was still heaving. His fingertips found a hard nipple and he teased it even more. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head back, eyes slightly closed. At the sight of this he decided he couldn't take this foreplay anymore, he needed her now. His lips found hers and he tugged and ripped at her dress.

She helped undo all the intricate lacings and ties and in as little as thirty seconds her dress was off-among other things. She was now in her red and black striped stockings, boots, and bloomers. Her top was completely exposed. He moved his hands to her shoulders and his tongue made its way to her breasts. He flicked his tongue roughly over her tips that were getting harder still. She rubbed her hands down his back and in his hair. He was on his knees and her hot core was begging for attention. She moaned and squirmed under him. Without even realizing it, she pushed his head down to her entrance making it clear what she wanted him to do.

Before she could process that she actually did that, he was on his feet with his hands tangled in her messy curls. In one swift motion she was on her knees with her face at his waist.

"Mr. T…I'm sorry…I didn't mean ta.."

"Don't talk." He was already undoing his pants.

As much as she wanted to make him happy, other body parts wanted to be at his waist not necessarily her mouth.

"But Mr. T, it wasn't like that. I just got carried awa…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her mouth to his member. He filled every inch of her mouth and yet he continued to push her further. Hands still in her hair, he quickly pushed and pulled her head stimulating his hard shaft. Defeated, she grabbed his waist and took control. His hands held her hair out of the way and she swirled her tongue around his top. He groaned. She was clearly not new to this.

She moved her small hand up and down his length as she gave a prolonged kiss at his head. His grip got tighter in her hair. Out of nowhere, he pulled her to a standing position with her hair and pushed her back to the chair. The pain from his strong hold was extremely erotic to her. She gasped as she landed hard in his chair. He pulled at her bloomers and moved to straddle her.

She was only clothed from her knees down with her stockings and boots. He moved his tip around the outside of her soaking folds. She was arching her back to get closer to him and he would only move further away. He loved watching her work so hard, so desperately to have him in her. Again she tilted her head back and let out a soft whimper. And again this put him over the top.

He rammed into her and she let out a cry of pleasure as he started to move back and forth, pounding his large cock in her hot entrance. She screamed and moaned loudly as their bodies moved in rhythm. The chair squeaked under them, its four legs threatening to crack at any moment.

She screamed louder and he moved faster. Sweeney Todd was one for roughness and Mrs. Lovett was no exception to this. Her grip was tight on the edge of the arms of the chair and his grip was tight right above hers. The pair had black, lust-filled eyes and white, pained knuckles as they exchange of synchronized pleasure.

"Oooo…Mr. Todd!"

He came at the sound of her cry. As he spilled into her, she came too. Her walls clenched him as he was deep inside of her. Both let out satisfied moans and grunts. Neither one could put real words together, just noises. Sweeney went slack against Mrs. Lovett. They both stayed in the chair breathing deeply and covered in a hot sweat.

The moment they shared was deeper than anything she'd ever felt with anyone else. She didn't want this to be the last time she and Sweeney shared intimately.

Finally catching his breath, Sweeney got up and pulled his trousers back up. Mrs. Lovett stayed in the chair, body still exposed.

"Mr. T?"

He was already turned to leave but she didn't want it to end like this, so meaningless.

He turned back to her. She stared not knowing what to say.

"What."

"Umm, nothing love. Nothing."

He turned once again and left. She gathered her belongings and got dressed. And sat back in his chair. She looked around.

* * *

Mmmk, i wasn't too proud of this one (well the ending, ha! i liked writing the rest) but like i said this will get rolling again. lol hope you guys haven't completely abandoned me

reviews appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

_OMG! Sorry i've been gone so long! But i promise this story will finally be getting somewhere now (for real this time) lol. i just had this epiphany for the plot so i cant wait to share it. this chapter isn't my favorite cause it took sooo long to write. i have a million chapters written for later in the story but didnt have this one so i couldn't just post lol. but anyway enough about my writer's block and all that junk. here's ch. 13..._

* * *

She sat in his chair arms placed on the arm rests. She held them firmly feeling the dark red, dingy cushions. Her fingertips absentmindedly traced the circles of the gold buttons that held the cushions in place. Her eyes scanned his room as they had so many times before.

Her thoughts wandered.

Oh how she wanted to marry Sweeney. That would be the perfect life. Just him and her, even Toby, living down by the sea. She could see it now; the bright beaches, the beautiful sun, a picturesque cottage on the shore.

She sat and created a life in her fantasy world.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there but was pulled out of her trance by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Her heart jumped. Maybe Sweeney had a change of heart; maybe he was sorry for just leaving her there like that.

She turned to the door with hopeful eyes.

But at the door was Mrs. Mooney.

Mrs. Lovett's hopeful eyes immediately turned to fury. _What the hell was she doing here?!_

Mrs. Mooney pushed open the door expecting Sweeney but finding Mrs. Lovett. Her cheery expression turned sour and her sweater fell to the floor.

"Oh. I didn't know Mr. Todd allowed trash to stay in his room." Mrs. Mooney smirked and Mrs. Lovett stood.

"Oh, I didn't know ya had any business with Mr. T."

"HA! We've got plenty o' business together love. But I wouldn't expect you to really understand that."

Mrs. Lovett cringed at the pet name "love." Of course she used it all the time too but as a term of endearment not belittling. She moved towards her.

"Mrs. Mooney, I know ya might o' HAD business with Mr. T, but he's moved on to better things. And since he got a taste o' the best, I doubt he'll be runnin' back to ya."

"Oh? And _you're_ supposed to be the best?"

Mrs. Lovett exaggeratedly looked at her own thin figure then at Mrs. Mooney's robust form, obviously comparing the two. She smiled. "Yes."

Mrs. Mooney's bravado turned to rage.

"'ow dare ya! Ya think you're the best just 'cause you're skinny as a toothpick?! No man wants someone like that. Men prefer women with a little meat on their bones."

They were now nose to nose.

"You're just mad 'cause 'e wants _me_ now! He can't help 'ow 'e feels about me."

"You little slut!" Mrs. Mooney's hands were now in fists.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes; she was not about to fight this women because obviously Mrs. Mooney would win.

"Listen 'love,' I think it'd be best if ya just went home and forgot about Mr. T and all ya feel for him. 'cause 'e's never gonna feel like that about ya."

Mrs. Mooney brought up her hand to slap Mrs. Lovett's face, but Mrs. Lovett expected it. She dodged her hand and slapped Mrs. Mooney who, in turn, pulled at Mrs. Lovett's dark red locks of hair.

Both women screeched.

Mrs. Lovett had tried to remain civil with her, but she didn't want to hear it. It wasn't her fault they were in a little tiff. They continued for about a minute with the hair pulling, scratching with long nails, and slaps at each other. Finally Mrs. Lovett pulled away. Her hair was a mess as was Mrs. Mooney's.

"Ugh! Just leave now! I 'ave a li'l more class than ya so I'm not keepin' up this fight."

Both women straightened trying to regain some composure.

"Mrs. Lovett ya may think you've won now, but I will be back, and when I am I'll make your life a living hell!"

With those words she pivoted on her foot, taking her sweater and her leave, slamming the door behind her.

Mrs. Lovett fumed at the door. Mrs. Mooney would regret ever messing with her. The corners of her lips turned her angry expression into a mischievous grin.

She would most definitely regret it indeed.

* * *

_like i said, not my favorite and sorry for the abrupt ending lol. hope you like it though. i will be posting very soon since i've got a lot more written and ready to go. review always appreciated! :D_


End file.
